


The Baffling Deaths of the Chase Family

by scorpiusmalfoys



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, The Great Thanksgiving Schism, True Crime Video, Youtube Video Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusmalfoys/pseuds/scorpiusmalfoys
Summary: How would the mortal world respond to the deaths of Natalie, Magnus and Randolph.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Baffling Deaths of the Chase Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this is a weird format but basically think of the entire fic as a manuscript for the make-believe Youtube video, I watch a lot of true crime videos while I'm doing other things so that's kind of what inspired this, I sort of took part of the format from Stephanie Harlowe's videos because I like how straight to the point they are, so enjoy !!!

Hey Guys! So, today’s video is a bit of a wild one, there’s sibling fallouts, an unsolved murder and two supposed accidental deaths and an alleged murder plot. Today’s video is about the baffling deaths of the Chase family.

Randolph, Frederick, and Natalie Chase were the sons and daughter of two Bostonian scholar’s Gladys and Walter. All three of them grew up to be incredibly smart and well-adjusted despite their parents being significantly older than usual parents were. Before the Chase siblings could go off and start their own families, both Gladys and Walter died of natural causes around about the same time, they left their beautiful mansion to their eldest son, Randolph who went on to study Nordic History at Harvard University where later he would become a professor until he seemingly had a mental break and was fired from his job. During this time, Randolph started a family with a woman named Caroline, he had two daughters, Emma, and Aubrey. Randolph was happy, he had a family and when he lost his job, while being passionate about his work, he had a family fortune to lean back on. Emma and Aubrey were reported to be excelling at school, Aubrey was fated to become something of a scientist, and Emma had the cunning charm of a politician but sadly, their story was cut short. Randolph’s family was out of their yacht, suddenly a storm comes out of nowhere, it’s tough and Randolph is trying to console his family but as hems attempts to do so, suddenly a huge wave crashes over the yacht and knocks Caroline and the girls off the boat into the cold, icy water, they died within minutes. Their bodies were never recovered, and Randolph Chase buried three empty caskets at the Chase Mansion cemetery.

Frederick Chase is not too far off from his brother, he also studied at Harvard University but chose to specialise in Military and American History, which he later went onto teach at West Point. Frederick has a daughter named Annabeth and two twin sons named Bobby and Matthew, who had a different mother than Annabeth.

The youngest of the Chase siblings was Natalie. She was described as a free spirit, she loved the outdoors and hiking; she worked as a teaching aid in an elementary school, diverting from her family’s tradition of going into higher education teaching. Natalie had one son, Magnus, from an unknown man, Magnus is important later on.

The Chase siblings were pretty close when they were younger, they never really fought or bickered but in 2001 on Thanksgiving, the siblings had a massive argument about Magnus and Annabeth and their non-existent parents which caused the Chases to estrange themselves from each other. This argument is a secret to everyone except the people in that house on that day, the family wouldn’t even release it to the police.

Annabeth Chase ran away from home a few months later and went missing for many years but came home unharmed, she had found her mother and was living with her, now both Annabeth's mother and Frederick co-parent her.

Let’s focus on Natalie Chase, the first Chase family death case, Natalie and her son, were extremely close and she was very protective of him, to the point where she yelled at a teacher for taping his hand to a desk when he was eight years old and dumping her then boyfriend over an accidental cut on Magnus’ hand. The two lived in a relatively small apartment on top of a Korean Barbeque Restaurant but space wasn’t a problem as the two often went on walks. Natalie was loved by many, most people saying she was a great mother and an equally great friend, she was smart, funny, and loyal but on 26th March 2009, Natalie Chase was murdered in her apartment taking her life but not Magnus’. Neighbours and people in the street recall her yelling for Magnus to run and stay away from his uncle and that was the last thing she said before she was killed and her son took off from out of the window. Natalie’s death was ruled a murder, but it was an odd case, the apartment exploded leaving little to no evidence and the only person who knew what happened also wound up dead. Some people speculate that the murder ruling was inaccurate, that it was a malfunction with the restaurant underneath but when the police investigated, no pipes had burst or oven exploded, it was just the apartment above that had done so. Others think Randolph had a part to play, seeing as Natalie’s last words were for Magnus to run and stay away from his uncle but Randolph had an alibi, stating that he was away at an archaeological dig the entire day. Natalie’s body perished in the fire leaving a few ashes of DNA to identify that it was in fact her in that room. Police had tried to track down Magnus, find out where he was, they questioned Randolph Chase, who hadn’t seen them since that day of Thanksgiving.

No one could find Magnus Chase, but reports came in saying that a boy who looked like Magnus was spotted by a few people in restaurants and living on the streets, but every time the police arrived, the boy was gone. A few of the homeless in Boston recalled knowing of a Magnus or a Jimmy, as he would allegedly go by but for two years, Magnus was nowhere to be seen. The police and social services didn’t even know if he had been in their custody before but under a different name. That was until on the 14th January 2011, the day after his 16th Birthday, Magnus’ body was found in the Charles River, some people recall seeing him the day before in a fight with someone but most of them said the memory was too fuzzy and they weren’t sure it was even him. Magnus’ death was ruled an accident, no one truly knows why seeing as he was found with a gaping hole in his chest and drowned which should trigger a murder investigation but a lot of people simply didn’t care that another homeless kid ended up at the bottom of the river dead, the petition started by Frederick Chase was barely acknowledged.

The 13th January 2011 is an odd day. Magnus turns 16 and both Annabeth and Frederick are in Boston looking for him, as Randolph had just told them that Natalie was dead, and Magnus was missing. A few people on the streets say that Magnus hadn’t wanted to be found by any of his family on that day and was running from them. They also say he had a plan to break into the Chase mansion to find something. Randolph then told the police that he caught Magnus in his office and decided to take him on a drive. Then Magnus allegedly turned up at the Charles River in a fight along with two men who were known by the homeless community as Blitz and Hearth. Police never found Blitz or Hearth and when they decided to rule the death an accident. Some people in the True Crime community believe it was a police cover-up, perhaps they had tried to take him into custody for pick-pocketing and they unfortunately got into a physical fight which led to Magnus being impaled and falling into the river but a lot of people came forward and said, Magnus wasn’t a violent person, he disliked violence, he would steal from people’s cars and pockets but he would never start a fight with anyone. Other people think Randolph had a part to play in this death as well, he won’t disclose what happened in the car or why he drove him to the riverside and I get it, it’s suspicious and Randolph is an unofficial suspect for Natalie’s death and this time he doesn’t truly have an alibi, just an accidental death ruling so he could get away with it.

Things continue on, with two Chase family members dead, the rest of the family reluctantly move on with their lives and Annabeth and Frederick return back home. Some people in Boston believe that they had seen Magnus around but there are millions of Caucasian boys with relatively long blonde hair, it could have been anyone. Until that very same March, when Randolph disappeared, a lot of people reported that Randolph was a mess after Magnus’ death, spotted with a strange man quite frequently so it’s not unlikely that he maybe ran away, having a mental break over all that happened, or perhaps over murdering both his sister and nephew. Until he is found dead in his mansion a week after his disappearance, Randolph’s death was also ruled an accident, saying it seemed as though he had fallen from a ladder in his library and broken his neck, no DNA evidence shows that his house had had anyone else but him for a while although others believes it could have been suicide. People who believe Randolph murdered his family, think it got too much for him, the weight of killing a child, nevertheless his nephew and that he decided to throw himself off his ladder because of the unbearable guilt. I don’t think Randolph murdered his family, there was little to no motive and those conversations were private between him and Magnus. Magnus’ death doesn’t seem to be accidental though, and I am curious as to why the police skipped over all those obvious traits of a murder, but they also skipped over the fact that they had a missing person in their custody multiple times so what can we expect. Once again, the life of a young man has been lost and no one seems to care, if Natalie Chase was still alive and Magnus was living in that apartment, the case would’ve been split wide open, they would have solved his alleged murder and taken down the police covering it up, but because it’s one less homeless person on the streets, people just don’t care, it’s vile.

Annabeth and Frederick inherited the Chase mansion and transformed it into a safe haven for homeless teenagers to go to, called the Chase Space. They named it in honour of Magnus, hoping that these kids will learn that someone cares about them, they will know that if they end up dead at the bottom of the river, people won’t just brush it off like it’s nothing. Magnus, Natalie, and Randolph were taken too soon from this world and I hope that their names will live on through their remaining family. Thank you for watching; I will leave a donation link for the Chase Space down in the description and half of the earnings from this video will be given to the charity, stay safe, and I will see you next time.


End file.
